Thanks to the Troll
by rezakeene
Summary: Hermione tries to ignore Ron, when he apologizes for his behavior at the Yule ball. But the small gesture he shows, proves the depth of their friendship.


A/N : Harry Potter belongs to J. . I do not make any profit from this.

* * *

Thanks to the Troll

* * *

"Harry! How could you do this?" Hermione's shriek reverberated through the bridge and several heads turned towards the pair.

Harry glanced around them and turned towards her, "Thanks, Hermione", he said in sarcastic tone.

"Sorry", she mumbled and spoke in a low voice. "You told me you figured it out weeks ago".

"I almost…" Harry stuttered.

"The task is in two days".

"Don't you think I know that", Harry retorted back. She could sense the nervousness that was peeking out of his voice. He glanced skeptically at her, through his glasses and asked her, "I suppose Viktor might have figured all about it".

"I wouldn't know. We never talk about the tournament. In fact we don't talk much at all. He watches me study most of the time. Viktor is more of a physical being", she said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Right", Harry said giving her a very teasing glance.

"What I mean is he is not particularly loquacious", Hermione said trying to recuperate from her bout of nervous laughter.

Harry smiled at his flustered friend and faced forward. Both of them stayed in silence for a moment.

Hermione calmed down a bit looking at Harry. "Harry these tasks are designed to test a person's ability in the most brutal way", her voice was filled with concern.

Harry turned his face away to hide his anxiety. The egg lay dormant at the bottom of his trunk and he didn't have any clue what it said.

"You passed the first task on just the edge of your nerve. I am scared for you", she continued.

"Harry", a voice called from the other side slightly disturbing their conversation.

The tall figure of Cedric Diggory was walking towards him.

"You go ahead. I will meet you in the common room". He told Hermione and turned towards the approaching wizard.

"Cedric", Harry greeted the older student.

Hermione looked at her best friend and sighed. She slowly turned back towards the castle. Her usual bag of books was slightly heavier today and she planned to visit the Library to return some of them. Her thoughts wandered towards the tournament and her intelligent brain started making speculations about the next task. She was so engrossed in her cognition she totally missed the redhead who was calling her, until he stood in front of her.

"Ron! You scared me", said Hermione clutching her heart.

"Blimey Hermione! I have been calling you for ages".

"Why, to blame me again for fraternizing with the enemy?" She walked past him but her words left behind a sarcastic taste.

"Hermione wait", Ron followed trying to catch up with her. He was taller than her. However the petite girl with her bulky bag walked at a surprisingly faster pace. "You really are a wonderful person, Hermione". Ron was now standing in her way.

"Now what Ron? Do you want me to check another essay of yours? If that is the case you can just bugger off". Hermione cut him off angrily trying to sidestep him.

"It would be great if you could have a look, but that's not what I am trying to say. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day", he said with a genuine concern.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and huffed in an incredulous expression.

"Do you think a simple apology will get you into my good graces again, you are sorely mistaken Ronald Weasley", Hermione declared. "Besides, you were the one, singing praises about Viktor Krum. You were the one dying to get his autograph", she said poking into his chest with her finger.

"Ow, Hermione! That hurt", Ron said rubbing the place she had been jabbing.

"You are impossible Ron".

"Wait Hermione", Ron dragged her back by her wrist.

That was the moment, the infamous Draco Malfoy chose make an appearance with his cronies.

"Ah! Weaselbee. Back again. I see you got rid of your really hideous great aunt. She was a sight to see you know. Her ancient robes and all", he leaned closer as if to whisper something in his ear, "And she smelled as bad as she looked. Stunk up the whole place", Malfoy said making a gesture of waving away the bad odor from in front of his nose. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered from behind him.

"And here we thought the nauseated smell came from all the garlic carried by your housemates to escape form the Vampire dressed up as a Vicar", Hermione retorted not giving a chance to Ron to retort. Ron smiled smugly as his friend took up the charge. Nobody could stand a chance with Hermione in verbal sparring. She was very good.

The effect was immediate. The pale face of Draco Malfoy turned red with anger. It had the same effect on Crabbe and Goyle as Malfoy's remarks did. He turned to them throwing each of them a punch. "Don't you dare talk to me mudblood, I see that your magic had ended at the stroke of 12. You are back to your horrid self again", Draco said seethingly.

This time Ron did not stop, and his wand was directly pointed at Draco.

Draco was just standing, looking very complacent and challenging him to do the deed. But Hermione stopped him by placing her hand on Ron's wand, gesturing him to take it down.

"It is just Malfoy, Ron. He is not worth it". She said tugging him along.

"You listen to your mudblood, Weasel", Malfoy shouted at their retreating backs. He turned to his cronies and dragged them to the bridge.

Ron tried to turn around, but Hermione kept her grip hard. But Ron could not let Draco get away with the insult this time. He winked at her and waved his wand surreptitiously behind him, particularly pointing to the rear end of the pale blond boy. Hermione gasped when she heard the spell Ron used and turned around.

"Ron, that could land you in detention", but she could not help but smile when she saw the effect of the spell. "No Ron, that's crooked. You did that, when he was turned around."

"Come on, Hermione. It is only Malfoy. If anyone deserves this, that would be him", Ron said. "Moody is nowhere near right", said Ron looking around him cautiously. Luckliy nobody was around.

Both of them saw those Slytherins come face to face with Harry, and Malfoy uttering his usual scathing remarks he particularly stored for the chosen one.

Hermione's familiar concern surfaced and she lunged to the aid of Harry. Ron stopped her and pointed forward. Instead of his usual reaction, Harry was laughing very hard, holding his stomach. Malfoy looked confused seeing Harry's reaction. He uttered one last thing and moved along.

Harry came running towards his friends laughing all the while. "He is in for a big surprise when he enters the great hall".

"That he is", Ron said placing his hand on Hermione's shoulders. Harry put his hand on the other side of her shoulders and the three of them watched the white fluffy ferrety tail poking out from the space between Malfoy's shirt and trousers.

"Your work Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nah! She is too noble for that". Ron said looking admiringly at her. "I am really sorry Hermione".

Hermione nodded and hugged both of them closer. There may be many misunderstandings between them, but they were really the best. She thanked the wretched troll everyday that had got her two best friends for life.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the show, when Malfoy finally enters the great hall", said Hermione walking towards the castle doors.

* * *

A/N : Some of the lines and references were directly taken from the movie


End file.
